Hikawa Alphabet
by Atsui Tatsumi
Summary: Hanya fic bercerita tentang Hikawa sisters lewat Sayo dengan alfabet A-Z.


**Hikawa Alphabet**

Saya enggak punya Bang Dream!

.

 **Abase**

Seorang Hikawa Sayo selalu memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna, tatapan yang tajam bersama wajah yang nyaris minim ekspresi, oh, jangan lupa sikapnya yang teguh pada aturan. Dirinya mempunyai harga diri tinggi adalah sebuah fakta—tetapi, bila untuk si adik Maruyama Aya menyimpulkan bahwa orang itu mampu membungkuk seraya memohon hari itu.

 **Balance**

Mereka berdua terlalu bertubrukan antara satu sama lain. Si kakak yang tegas dan si adik yang melakukan sesuatu sesukanya—tetapi, jika kau melihat perbedaan mencolok kembar itu tidak selamanya buruk. Lihat, seimbang, kan?

 **Cooking**

Untuk seorang yang mampu mengerjakan segala sesuatunya hanya dengan satu kali percobaan bersama otak yang merekam, dia tidak mampu memasak. Alasannya? Rasa penasaran Hina tidak bisa diobati dan lewat diam Sayo bersyukur bahwa dia masih bisa menjadi tempat bergantung adiknya.

 **Daily**

Sayo membenci kesehariannya yang selalu melempar kata-kata tidak menyenangkan untuk si adik. Sayo membenci kesehariannya yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tidak jujur kepada Hina. Sayo berharap keseharian ini bisa berubah.

 **Effort**

Sayo selalu berusaha untuk kemampuan gitarnya, untuk nilai sekolahnya, untuk sikap yang ideal baginya. Sayo selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Masih disini, ia membenci kembarannya yang dapat melakukan _apapun_ tanpa berusaha sekeras dirinya.

 **Fade**

Di hari hujan dikala musim gugur itu, ia menangis, ia berteriak, ia berucap—bersama dengan itu wajah dingin dan garang miliknya menghilang. Mungkin, lenyap bersama hujan—entah.

 **Give**

Hina selalu memberikan banyak hal untuknya lewat senyuman dan kebaikannya yang ia tebar hanya untuk dirinya. Tapi, apa yang ia berikan? Yang ia berikan adalah tidak ada kecuali, kebencian dan pengusiran.

 **Hold**

Kehangatan yang ia rasakan detik ini tidak terlalu berbeda dari ketika mereka masih kecil. Mungkin, sedikit karena tubuh mereka sudah lebih besar, tapi yang jelas Sayo merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menguar dari tubuh Hina—ah, perbedaan yang satu lagi adalah Hina-lah yang mendekapnya.

 **Irritated**

Bagaimanapun, Sayo selalu kesal dengan adiknya—yap, sikap terlalu dekat dan cerahnya itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi, hari ini, di saat Pasupare sedang mengadakan acara ke pulau tak berpenghuni membuatnya kesal, bukan, bukan karena Hina tahu-tahu membawa fotonya, itu lebih menuju kepada sepinya kediaman Hikawa saat ini—kenapa ya?

 **Journey**

Perjalan menuju perbaikan hubungan kakak adik ini tidak mudah. Sama sekali, tidak mudah, Sayo sudah berpikir bahwa Hina mungkin takkan memaafkannya, ia tak pernah mengira mereka sampai disini—dimana ikatan darah itu di lupakan dan Hina sebagai kekasihnya.

 **Kindness**

Bagi Sayo, Hina sudah memberikan banyak kebaikan kepadanya. Terlalu banyak bahkan, sehingga dengan menyebalkan walau ia sepenuhnya sadar, disini ia tetap menyenderkan dirinya kepada kebaikan sang adik.

 **Lonely**

Sayo tidak merasa kesepian dalam tahun-tahun dikala hubungan itu pecah—tidak pernah. Mungkin ambisi bersama kemarahannya menutup semua itu, membutakan Sayo dari rasa itu. Jadi, ketika Hina meninggalkannya, sialnya, rasa kesepian itu menggerogotinya.

 **Mess**

Hina itu berantakan merupakan hal yang sudah jelas—kau bisa lihat seberapa _boopin'_ -nya. Tetapi, bila kau melihat lebih dekat lagi untuk Sayo, dia juga sama halnya berantakan, memang berbeda faktor dan aspek, tetapi keduanya sama-sama berantakan.

 **Names**

Sayo membenci nama mereka, sangat kontras dan nama itu seolah juga sudah ikut andil dalam terjadinya perbedaan mencolok antara mereka. Tetapi, di sisi lain, ia menyukai nama yang berarti siang itu, sebab nama itu adalah milik sang adik yang ia amat sayangi.

 **Opportunity**

Sudah terlalu banyak kesempatan yang ia lewati di masa lalu demi hubungan dia dan sang adik. Maka detik ini, ia tidak akan menyianyiakan lagi kesempatan untuk membuatan senyuman berkembang di wajah Hina.

 **People**

Sayo sudah mengakui sejak lama bahwa kemampuan sosialisasinya jauh amat kurang dibanding si _bassist band_ -nya itu. Orang-orang itu begitu rumit dan sulit untuk dipahami dan sayangnya, Hina jauh lebih rumit daripada kebayakan orang—sial.

 **Quaintness**

Hina itu aneh, _absurd_ , tidak jelas, dan anomali. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah bersamanya di dalam kandungan, Sayo sudah hafal semua itu di luar kepala—sial, mengapa semua hal itu juga merupakan Sayo sukai sih?

 **Role**

Peran sang kakak adalah melindungi si adik dari apapun dan si adik hanya perlu bergantung kepada si kakak. Dan disini, Sayo merasa kecewa karena selalu Hina yang menopangnya—hei, apakah Hina benar-benar membutuhkannya? Kau sungguh kakak yang gagal, kalimat itu yang selalu terputar di kepalanya.

 **Sake**

Untuk apa dia melakukan ini? Untuk siapa dia melakukan semua ini? Untuk tujuan apa? Untuk apa?, beragam pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya. Awalnya, ia hanya berpikir bahwa semua itu karena rasa iri, karena _inferiority complex_ miliknya. Tetapi, sekali lagi, siapa tokoh penyebab semua ini? Siapa pula yang mengubahnya untuk lebih lembut?

 **Taboo**

Ini salah, ini terlarang, ini melanggar segalanya, ini dosa. Dan dengan semua itu, Sayo si pematuh aturan itu masih menemukan dirinya melanggar moral yang berlaku.

 **Unable**

Sayo tidak akan bisa melampaui Hina beserta bakat yang mengekorinya. Sayo takkan bisa, dia membenci dirinya sendiri untuk itu. Tapi, setidaknya dia tidak ingin tidak mampu untuk melindungi Hina.

 **Vacation**

Saat Hina bertanya apa yang dia inginkan untuk menghabiskan masa liburan, jawaban Sayo membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Hina berteriak seraya memeluk Sayo erat bahwa dia akan memenuhi keinginan Sayo, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

 **Wall**

Tembok itu menjulang tinggi. Sayo sudah membangunnya sejak lama, tembok yang besar dan kokoh untuk melindungi dirinya yang—sayangnya ia harus akui—rapuh, bisa menangis kapan saja.

 **Xmas**

Di hari ulang tahun Tuhan, disinilah mereka. Di saat malam bersalju dan angin menerpa nakal, di rumah, Sayo berbuat dosa dengan si adik.

 **Years**

Sudah berapa tahun Sayo bersikap kasar seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama dia menutup mata dengan ambisinya? Sudah berapa lama dia menyakiti Hina?

 **Zero**

Semua nol, kau tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Hikawa Sayo di detik Hina menyatakan bahwa ia tak pernah membencinya, bahwa Hina mencintainya, bahwa Hina akan selalu mencintainya bersama dengan kotak hitam yang berisi cincin disana. Semuanya nol—dosanya, kejahatannya, kebajingannya semua nol di mata yang sama seperti miliknya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Author's Note**

Yap, lagi saya menulis tentang _pair_ ini—sudah jatuh cinta terlalu dalam saya terhadap Hikawa bersaudara ehehe /slap

Maafkan atas segala kesalahan saya, terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
